Biostatistics Shared Resource Summary The mission of the Biostatistics Shared Resource is to provide state-of-the-art services in the planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of cancer-related clinical studies and clinical trials. These include prognostic, predictive, and surrogate marker studies; population-based prevention studies; somatic and germline genetic studies; and animal and laboratory experiments in both new therapies and the basic biology of cancers. The Shared Resource ensures that all experimental designs, study monitoring, and data analyses take advantage of robust and efficient methods that reflect best practices in biostatistics. The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides consultation on all cancer-related clinical protocols and supports Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) members in preparing grant applications. Members of the Biostatistics Shared Resource also support activities of the Clinical Trial Office, play key roles on the Cancer Protocol Review Committee and within the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee, and provide biostatistics education to MCC members and their trainees (oncology medical and surgical fellows, medical residents, and graduate students). We are proactive in all stages of study design and data analysis. We serve MCC members of all research Programs in all 3 areas: Basic Sciences, Population Sciences, and Clinical Sciences. When the need arises, members of the Biostatistics Shared Resource become part of a research team to provide comprehensive and integrated support. These services are essential to the mission of the MCC because proper statistical design and analysis are critical to the conduct of rigorous and reproducible studies, and our services ensure that studies within the MCC are properly designed and optimized to obtain meaningful results. In addition, we have stable leadership and membership, excellent organization, and smooth coordination. Service quality has been the major focus and the major strength of this Shared Resource over many years and through several CCSG cycles. The Biostatistics Shared Resource is led by Dr. Chap T. Le with support from 6 faculty, one of which was recruited in the previous period, and 6 master's-level research fellows and senior research fellows. In the previous period, the Bioinformatics component has left the Biostatistics Shared Resource and merged with the clinical informatics group to form the Cancer Informatics Shared Resource; as a result, our name has changed from ?Biostatistics and Bioinformatics? to ?Biostatistics?.